Into the Unknown: Chapter 17
Desmond Moon XVII 'Escape ' I saw as the rabbit fell dead. I watched as its life faded from his eyes, death the only thing a demigod can't escape. You could hide from it for some time but eventually it will find you. We had some time to escape from thanks to the giant rabbit. "Run!" I yelled to the team. I helped some of them stand then I started running. I turned to see if the members of Liquid Fire were still on the ground and indeed they were. Some of them started to move, barely gaining consciousness. "Why are we running when we could be fighting?" yelled Emma. "Because..." I tried responding but had no idea. "They are too many, they can easily overtake us." said Veronica making me seem like no a complete idiot. We were about to reach the exit when a fire ball exploded right in front of us sending JT and Jack flying. Jack fell hard on his back while JT hit the wall with his head and fell unconscious. JT's head started bleeding which got me worried and Jack didn't seem to be moving. I turned in horror to see who had attacked us. Behind us was a pretty pissed Drake Vapor, his eyes were bright red and both of his hands were on fire. He smiled at us. "Where are you kids going? The party just started." "You are going to pay for that!" hissed Emma and attacked. "Wait!" I scremed but it was too late. Emma tried to kick him but Drake easily dodged it. She summoned a rock from the ground and tried to hit him with it but a was pushed backwards by Maxwell Eir who was standing behind Drake now. Drake and Maxwell were pretty good fighters for their age, just 30 years old and they were picking on young teenagers like us. "You should be ashamed of fighting teenagers." I told them trying to win some time so maybe Josh could come and give us a hand or something. "Age does not matter." responded Maxwell. "Besides-" "They do have a point Maxwell." said Drake. "What?" we all replied. "Maybe you should fight someone close to your age." Drake said. He shot a ball of fire towards the air which later exploded making it look like a firework. "It would be more interesting and less exhausting for me if you fought my son." "Your son?" asked Veronica. Drake pointed towards the other side of the arena where a kid about 14 years old walked towards us. He was identical to his father just that his eyes were gray, his hair was longer and in a ponytail. "What kind of father are you?" I glared at Drake. "You're going to let your son fight us alone?" "Of course not." He began laughing in a creppy and evil way then walked away from us. Maxwell also smile then he attacked followed by Drake's son. I have to admit for a 14 year old boy, he was a pretty good fighter. He was good but not good enough to beat me. I dodge two of his attacks then kicked him on the stomach. Veronica and Emma fought Maxwell, none of us had weapons. The boy jumped backwards then threw a small ball of fire at my shirt, it hit me right on and burned me a little but not that much. I rushed towards him and dodged his kick then punched him then grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. I was obviously winning but then something pushed me hard to me right and I fell off him. I stood to look who had pushed me. It was Maxwell he was clearly beating both of the girls, maybe he was toying with us before or he just suddenly got much stronger. I saw two guys behind me take JT and Jack away from us. I wanted so bad to help them but I couldn't I was too busy fighting and if I got a little distracted Maxwell and Drake's son would beat us. Just then the ground started to shake beneath us, at first I thought it was Emma doing one of her powers but then I noticed a hole open underground which led to what looked like a labyrinth. "What the hell is this?" I said shocked. "A small labyrinth underground, or well more like an arena" said Maxwell. "Where you will all face horrible monsters." "Never!" shouted Veronica. She tried to hit Maxwell but was kicked on the knee and knocked off balance. Maxwell took advantage of that and pushed her with some wind into the hole. I growled it him. It was just Emma and I know. "Ready?" I told her. "Of course!" she responded. We launched towards them. I went after Maxwell while Emma fought Drake's boy. I wasn't that bad againts Maxwell but eventually he started gaining the upper hand. Maxwell pushed me sideways. That's when I saw a small hole on the arena which seemed to lead towards the river. I noticed I had one knife left. Maybe if I distract them long enough I could escape through it, but what about my friends. I thought. Sorry my friends, it's the only choice I have. Emma was about to knock Drake's son out when Maxwell turned towards her and kicked her towards the hole leaving me alone. That gave me a small gap to escape so I ran towards Maxwell and jumped over him and roll towards the hole. I was one foot from the hole when a small ball of fire hit me in the arm. I turned and saw Maxwell Eir approaching. I took my knife out towards him and jumped down the hole. I fell in the river and was pushed away by the current. Then I noticed the knife that I had just thrown stabbed on my shoulder. My arm was bleeding and I started to see black dots. Maxwell probably had enough time to throw back the knife in the hole. I went underwater then I fainted. Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Into the Unknown Category:Earth-865